Legolas and Calleigh
by Keira Greenleaf
Summary: It's Arwen's birthday and her best friend, Calleigh meets a gorgeous elf. please R&R.....MY FIRST FIC.
1. Calleigh meets Legolas

Author: Keira Greenleaf  
  
Email:  
  
D/C: I do not own, any of the Characters. Except the ones, that are not in the book, or the film. In that case I do own those, ones but no one else, like Legolas or Frodo.  
  
A/N: This is my first, attempt at Lotr Fanfiction writing, but this isn't my first story, I hope that this is, ok.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Calleigh sat on her own, watching everyone at the ball, dancing and enjoying him or her selves, she wanted to enjoy herself, but couldn't. She was trying her hardest, as it was Arwen's birthday, but she couldn't help but feel sad, her parents had died 8 months ago, and her brother was away, Arwen walked over to her, and sat down next to her.  
  
'' I am so sorry Arwen '' she said, putting her head down, in shame.  
  
'' What for Calleigh '' asked Arwen, in confusion.  
  
'' For not being more happier. It's your birthday and I'm spoiling it '' said Calleigh, looking up at Arwen.  
  
'' Calleigh listen to me you've lost your parents. And you haven't seen your brother for a awhile and you miss him. I understand, I'm not angry with you and you're not spoiling it I could never get angry with you. And you could never spoil it you're my best friend '' said Arwen smiling, at Calleigh who smiled back.  
  
'' Thank you Arwen. So who was that you were dancing with '' asked Calleigh, in a better and happier, mood.  
  
'' I don't know what you're talking about Leigh he's just some guy '' said Arwen, trying to hide the smile she had on her, face. But couldn't.  
  
'' Come on introduce him to me. I wanna know if he has any nice friends '' laughed Calleigh standing up.  
  
She pulled Arwen up, of the chair and then walked with, her toward the man that Arwen had been dancing with. Arwen walked over, to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned round and smiled at her.  
  
'' Milady have you come back for another dance '' asked the man, with black hair. He was human, but his friend next to him, was an elf, he was a fit elf at that.  
  
'' No I came to introduce my friend to you. Aragorn this is Calleigh '' said Arwen, Calleigh shook his hand, and smiled. Then she looked at the elf, who had the most beautiful eyes she, had ever seen.  
  
'' This is my friend Legolas '' replied Aragorn, introducing the shy elf.  
  
'' Call me Arwen '' she said, looking at Aragorn.  
  
'' Ok Arwen would you care to dance '' he asked, offering his hand, she took it and they went and danced, leaving Calleigh and Legolas on their, own. Calleigh tucked a stray bit, of blonde hair behind her ear, and smiled at Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued..  
  
Ok I know it's short but this is just to see what everyone thinks, if you like it, I will continue. The next chapter, will more longer.  
  
~*Allie*~ 


	2. Dance

Calleigh and Legolas stood, they're for a couple of minutes, in silence and then Legolas broke it.  
  
'' Would you like to dance '' he asked, smiling at her.  
  
'' Yes I would love to '' she said, smiling back at him, and taking his hand. They were near to Arwen and Aragorn, when Arwen noticed the smile on Calleigh's, face she smiled to. Her best friend was happy, and it made her happy, Arwen glanced at Legolas and then, looked at Calleigh.  
  
'' So do you have any brother and sisters '' he asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
'' I have a brother he's called Anakin. What about you '' she asked, as she moved closer to him, and looked into his deep, grey Blue eyes.  
  
'' A sister she's called Loralai '' he said, looking at her, she had the most beautiful eyes, he had ever seen on a she-elf, most of the she-elf's he had seen, were pretty but Calleigh, was more than pretty. She was beautiful.  
  
'' You have beautiful eyes '' he said, but as soon as he said it, he kicked himself, mentally it sounded so, corny.  
  
'' Thank you so do you '' she said, wishing at once she hadn't said it.  
  
'' Thanks ''  
  
They danced together, in total silence, for a couple of minutes until, he spoke again.  
  
'' Do you want to go for a walk '' he asked.  
  
'' I'd love to '' they walked out of the room, and walked into the garden's, and just walked round together, her arm linked into his. They sat down, on the grass and just talked, to each other about stuff. He was telling her about, Mirkwood and the woods and stuff.  
  
'' So what's it like where you live '' he asked, but stopped when, he noticed she was crying '' I-Amin hiritha (I'm sorry) ''  
  
'' No it's ok. I don't really remember my parents sent me to stay in Rivendell when I was a baby. And they were on there way here 8 months ago, when they were attacked by orcs. And killed '' she said, as more tears began to fall.  
  
'' ssshh don't cry '' he said, as he held her close, to him. She rested her head on his, shoulder. When she had stopped, crying she lifted her head and, smiled.  
  
'' Thank you Legolas '' she said, smiling at him then she looked up, at the sky, and looked at the stars. '' Is your sister here tonight '' she asked, looking at Legolas.  
  
'' Yes come on '' he said getting, to his feet and pulling her up. They walked back, to the palace, and he went round looking, for his sister, who was around somewhere. She was dancing with a young elf that, looked totally gorgeous, she couldn't tell what he looked like because he had his, back to her but she could, see Loralai she was beautiful, and looked just like Legolas. When the music stopped, Loralai smiled at her dance partner, and walked over to her brother, the mysterious elf did the same, and followed her, suddenly he stopped.  
  
Calleigh stood, there looking at the elf, then she smiled and ran to him. And hugged him, Legolas and Loralai just watched, as their dance partners, ran over to each other.  
  
'' oh my god Annie '' cried Calleigh, hugging her brother.  
  
'' Hiya Leigh '' he said, hugging her back.  
  
'' when did you get back '' she asked, as they broke apart from their, embrace.  
  
'' About half an hour ago '' he said '' I've been dancing with Loralai '' he said, as they walked over to Legolas, and Loralai.  
  
'' Lora I'd like you to meet my little sister Calleigh. Calleigh this is Loralai '' he said, introducing the two.  
  
'' I've heard a lot about you your brother has been talking about you '' said, Calleigh smiling.  
  
'' I hope it's all good '' she said, glaring at her brother, who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'' Yes it was '' she said, then she realised she hadn't, introduced her brother to Legolas. '' Legolas this is my brother Anakin ''  
  
'' Nice to meet you '' replied Legolas.  
  
'' You to '' said Anakin. He walked over to, Calleigh and hugged her, again and then went over to Loralai, and kissed her she smiled, and looked up at him.  
  
'' I'm going to go I'm tired '' he said, as he started making his way, out of the hall.  
  
'' Ok I'll walk you to your room '' Loralai and Anakin, walked out of the hall, and went to their rooms.  
  
Calleigh turned round, when someone tapped her on the, shoulder it was Arwen and Aragorn, she looked happy, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
'' hiya Arwen '' said Calleigh, looking at her friend '' happy birthday '' she then handed, Arwen a box.  
  
Arwen opened it, inside was a beautiful necklace, on the end of, the chain was a dolphin (A/N: I don't even know if, they had them in middle earth, or if they even knew what one was but that's what's on her necklace. ). The dolphin was holding, a pearl Arden smiled and looked at Calleigh.  
  
'' wow it's beautiful thank you '' she said, hugging her friend.  
  
'' that's ok '' said Calleigh smiling.  
  
'' have I missed your brother '' asked Arwen.  
  
'' yeah sorry Ar but he went to bed with Legolas's sister Loralai '' she said.  
  
Arwen's brothers Elladan, and Elrohir walked over to them, at that moment and smiled at Calleigh, who just smiled back, the twins and Arwen treated Calleigh like a sister, the twins were always getting her to play pranks, which she always did, she was mischevious, and energetic.  
  
'' hiya Ellad hiya Rohir '' she had started, calling them by their nicknames, that she had made up for them.  
  
'' hiya Call '' the twins courused.  
  
'' I'm tired I might go to bed '' said Elladan, yawning. '' night Arwen night Calleigh. Happy birthday Arwen '' he said.  
  
'' night Ellad '' Calleigh and Arwen said, at the same time.  
  
Soon all the guests were asleep, except Calleigh who lay in her room, thinking about Legolas she couldn't get his face, of her mind and she smiled to herself, he was so gorgeous and thought she was falling in love, with him. But she had only known him, one day. Maybe in a few months, she would see how she felt. Then she closed her, eyes and drifted of to sleep, dreaming about him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued...  
  
Again I'm sorry it's, short but I'm going out soon. I hope you like it, is anyone reading. Please someone read it. If your wondering why, I have put Allie at the bottom, it's because it's my nickname, my reall name is Alissa, but most of the time I'm known, as Allie.  
  
~*Allie*~ 


End file.
